Do Not Want
by Ponta to Fanta
Summary: A short portion of a fanfiction I'd like to make happen. Just want to get some feedback. "I won't care... Just, don't through your life away. You deserve it too much to lose it all." Ryoma’s heart shattered at his words. It wasn't a command, but a plead.


**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own Prince of Tennis, sadly. If so, then Sakuno would be dead along with Toma and FujixRyo would happen! :D_

_

* * *

__**Author's Note:**__ After reading so many fan fictions of this couple, I've finally decided to just wing at it. Only, I'm am so not good at writing yaoi fan fictions and I just cannot think straight. But I have also read fan fictions of FujixRyo where Ryoma's a girl. At first, I thought it was a little strange, but I finally coped with it and thought it was a brilliant idea. I truly became attached after reading Plush's stories on FF, here. You must go read her stories! ):o_

http://www. fanfiction. net/~Plush [Be sure to erase the spaces in the link. XD)_**  
**_

_Go, now! I demand you to! But be sure to come back and give me some feedback on this. I'd really like to know what you think. And speaking of which, I've not developed a full story for this yet. Really, I just thought of this entire little scene and all and had you upload it for some back-up. I so need to know if I should make this into and fanfic and what I should base it on. If you think yes, then tell me in a review on what to base it upon, but I don't want something that's used everywhere, like Ryoma pretending to be a boy. If I have to, then I'll resort to that, but please, if you do, suggest something else along the lines. :o It would be much appreciated. ^-^ Now, stop with my rambling and onto the small, drabble-like thing. XD_

_- Kacey_

* * *

"What if… What if I don't want this anymore?" Fuji stared into Ryoma's eyes, seeing his face reflected in them. His throat felt dry as he stared at her. Why did things have to come to this? Ryoma only stared back, waiting for a reply. She watched as Fuji slowly bit his lip and looked down.

"It doesn't matter to me. Do as you like. I could care less," Fuji answered. Ryoma's eyes glazed over with tears as every word said plunged at her chest. She never thought that this would be so difficult in the end. All she ever wanted was just to have fun with her fellow teammates. Never did she think that by this time, she would be so connected to one member that it even pained her to think about the other's despair.

Ryoma watched as Fuji slowly lifted his head to look at her, his eyes being red around the edges. Ryoma gasped silently as she saw his gaze rip right through her. She wanted to believe that it was only an act, though it was nearly impossible to think such as those eyes violated her mind. She saw his mouth start to move.

"I won't care… Just don't throw your life away. You deserve too much to lose it all." Ryoma's heart shattered at both the words and tone Fuji chose to use. He sounded so broken. Instead of it as a suggestion or even a command, it was a plead. Almost a pleading question, to be exact. Ryoma truly just wanted to run over to him and hug him, saying it'd be all right, but she didn't. She couldn't. She had to stand tall and be proud of her decisions, but she was failing. Her body shook with anxiety and was on the verge of losing herself completely. Fuji was in no greater position. Ryoma shook her head.

"It's not my choice anymore. I have no right to choose anything for myself. I don't have the right; all of them have been taken away. I am no longer the same person, only a slave. But if I could choose who would be my master…" Ryoma slightly smiled and turned around, only to look over her shoulder. Fuji watched her with curious eyes. What was she saying? Then, Ryoma laughed as she exhaled. It was a hoarse laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. "It'd be you." Fuji's eyes widened as she walked out of the deserted library. Never had he felt so hopeless, never in his entire life. He wished that, for once, he could finally change the stars.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ So, what'd you think? I have a somewhat "good" idea, but not really, on what to base this thing upon. That is why I need your help. Just review, tell me what you think AND if you have any suggestions on the baseline of the story, I will love you forever. XD So, get to it nows! :o Please? XD Thank you for reading. ^-^_


End file.
